1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper indicating caps and registering conforming container neck finishes on blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry and others for expendable packaging of dairy products and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different cap and neck finish configurations. See for example a first group of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,195, 4,354,609, 4,402,415, 4,561,553 and a second group of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,163,711, 2,162,712, 3,650,428, 4,418,828, 4,497,765, 4,534,480, 3,504,818, a third group of configurations, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,443,682, 4,852,774, 5,004,114 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,195, 4,298,129, 4,476,987, 4,589,561.
In the first and second group of the above referred to U.S. patents, they are directed towards individual neck and cap spiral thread configurations and have the common fault of requiring selective testing rotation of the cap on the threaded neck of the container before the single thread portions engage.
The patents in the third group are directed towards selective multiple thread configurations with specific reference now to U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,682, a thread pattern is disclosed having non-overlapping thread elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,774 is directed towards a container cap having a plurality of short arcuate inner threads adjacent the outer end of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,114 shows only the container with a neck finish having a plurality of inner engaging twist threads.
The final group of patents noted above are as follows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,195 a tamper proof closure is disclosed having a top portion with a depending annular wall having threads formed therein. A split tamper proof ring is secured to the cap by multiple severable locations on respective projections from the interior of the tamper proof ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,129 discloses a child proof snap on twist off safety cap and container having a contoured neck portion defining a sealing bead against the container, a plurality of annularly spaced nibs projecting inwardly from said cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,987 again shows a tamper evident cap having a series of annularly spaced nibs extending inwardly for engagement against the neck of a container onto which it is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,553 is directed towards a snap on twist off tamper proof closure for containers that uses a limited thread configuration and an internal annular flange on the depending wall of the cap to engage the neck finish of the container. The annular flange forms a first fastening configuration by engaging a shallow groove within the neck finish.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,561 similar to U.S. Patent ending in 553 which again shows an inturned annular flange on the depending wall of the cap that engages a shallow groove in the exterior surface of the neck finish forming a first fastening configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,306 a location of bridges on a tamper blank styled closure can be seen having a tamper indicating band on the closure with a series of annularly spaced nibs positioned on the depending cap wall above the first threaded portion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,224 is directed to a snap on screw off cap and container neck in which a circular rib is shown depending from the cap top adjacent to a plug forming a seal with the top of the neck finish.